1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic substance filled and reinforced polyolefin series composition and more particularly to a polyolefin series composition, wherein, inorganic loading material is caused to be contained in the polyolefin so that the inorganic loading material and the polyolefin are caused to be chemically bonded with each other in their interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a polyolefin series composition wherein polyolefin has been packed only with inorganic loading material can be improved in rigidity and heat resistance, but is considerably deteriorated in mechanical strength, particularly impact resisting strength, thus resulting in a big problem in practical use. Also, as the blending amount of the inorganic loading material against polyolefin increases, the fluidity of the polyolefin is considerably spoiled and the appearance of the molded goods produced thereby is very poor, thus being impractical.
As a method of solving these disadvantages, it was devised that after the inorganic loading material had been treated on the surfaces by paraffin series hydrocarbon, higher fatty acid, metallic soap or the like, it could be packed into the polyolefin. However, according to this method, the appearance of the molded goods produced thereby could be somewhat improved, but the mechanical strength thereof could not be improved.
Then, another method was devised of packing the inorganic loading material into the polyolefin after the inorganic loading material had been treated on surfaces with organic silane series compound or organic titanium series compound. According to this method, the appearance of the mold goods produced thereby could be considerably improved, but the mechanical strength was insufficiently improved.
Furthermore, a further method is devised of first producing a denatured propylene polymer wherein an unsaturated compound having a carboxyl group therein is graft-polymerized, and then surface-treating the inorganic loading material with an organic silane compound, thereby to heat and reinforce both of them. However, this method has the following disadvantages.
(1) Since the denatured polypropylene is required to be produced in advance, heating, mixing and kneading processes are required by a Banbury type mixer, an extruding machine, etc. to provide the denatured polypropylene. The denatured propylene thus provided becomes extremely high in cost, resulting in that the economical effect of the polypropylene, which is used because of its lower price, is removed.
(2) Since the polypropylene receives heating at two stages where the denatured polypropylene is provided and where the inorganic loading material is further added for the mixing and kneading operation, the property of matter is deteriorated and, the color is changed due to the decreased molecular weight, thus resulting in problems in practical use.
(3) The tack force of the denatured polypropylene itself rises greatly and, when the inorganic loading material is added to the denatured polypropylene, the dispersibility of the inorganic loading material becomes worse with increase in blending quantity, resulting in that the extruding operation becomes extremely worse.